Escape Time
by Dramatic Night Walker
Summary: Thomas's anger gets to be too much. He can't handle everything that has happened. What happens when he tries to escape?
1. Chapter 1

Escape Time

**This is my second story! I hope y'all like it!**

For some reason I wasn't fearful, but I knew my anger was building every second I was in here. In this white room. I knew something would happen at anytime. Something crazy or something really weird.

I felt the anger build up every day when Brennan would try to talk to me. It made me mad that everything that had happen, the betrayal... everything... that these people had the audacity to lock me up in here like I was crazy. I wasn't crazy, but I bet all crazy people say that. I was just angry from Teresa betraying me.

_Why would she do that? I thought we loved each other, but then she ripped my heart out on the floor. She ripped my heart straight out of my chest and I still had feelings for her!_ I knew there was something wrong with me. I didn't know why I still loved her. I hate her, but I love her at the same time. It makes no sense!

As the anger built up over the next few days, I sat and punched the walks until tears were brought into my eyes from the pain. My brain couldn't think anymore. The anger could finally have me.

A red curtain wrapped around my brain and I lost control. I jumped up from my position from the floor and ran towards the door. I didn't think I just did it.

I slammed my shoulder against the door over and over multiple times. I didn't feel pain, I just felt anger. The door then broke in half. In the hall, two ladies yelled and I stepped out of the white room.

I ran and ran. I would finally have freedom. The alarms blared, but I didn't hear it. All I heard was my thoughts, nothing else.

Doors were ahead of me, so I ran for them. I ran with no thoughts. I burst through them and saw some of my old friends from the maze.

_Thomas?_ I heard Brennan ask at the same time I heard everyone else yell my name. This almost brought me out of my faze, but the anger over took me again.

I ran for the other doors as fast as I could. I even felt someone grab my arm, but I roughly shook them off.

I couldn't think straight. I kept thinking about my friends, but then the faze in my mind just wanted to focus on a way out of here.

Could this finally be my escape from this place? Can I finally be the only sane one out of a bunch of crack heads?

I hoped so as I ran towards the doors...

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

**Hope y'all enjoy!**

I felt something slam into my shins. My face flew towards the ground faster than I could ever imagine. My right arm flew out and blocked my fall.

I fell to the ground, HARD. I heard popping noises as my hand slammed into the concert floor. Pain rippled up my arm. Pain gripping onto me tighter and tighter, like an anaconda squeezing it's prey. My arm screamed out, feeling as if knives were shoving there way into my wrist.

Tears prickled at the edge of my vision, dangerously close to spilling over. _I will not cry. I will not cry._ I thought as I closed my eyes, trying to stop them.

I rolled over to get off my wrist to stop the pain, but then hands and bodies forced me back onto my hurt hand. I screamed, opening my eyes to look at the faces around me. A single tear flowed down my cheek. Faces filled everywhere my eyes looked. Time seemed to slow down as the brain pounded from the pain.

The pain was suddenly all I could think about. _Broken _a tiny voice in the back of my head screamed at me from deep inside my subconscious. I shut my eyes, hoping beyond hope that the pain would go away.

Hands suddenly grabbed at my shoulders, yanking me to my feet. I yelled as someone forced my broken hand behind my back. I forced my eyes open just in time to see Minho, Brenna, Theresa, and all the people from both groups around me, before the dragged me into the hallway. Away from freedom. Away from my friends, but hopefully the pain will be no more.

"You shouldn't have done that, Thomas." A lady said from somewhere above me. They tied me down on a bed, and started putting the bones back into place. I screamed at the top of my lungs and tried to yank my hand away, but they held my hand tight.

It felt like the devil was cracking whips across my hand.

And everything that has happened... I only had one thought on my mind. Even through the pain and lose that I've experienced, I don't know why I thought this...

Why me?


	3. Chapter 3

Escape Time: Part 3

**I am REALLY sorry it took a really long time to update this story. I'll try to be more consistent on this story. I do hope that you guys like this and if you have any suggestions please tell me. It may appear in one of the parts. Enjoy!**

Teresa's POV

I cant help, but think that this was all my fault... With Thomas I mean. I feel like I let him down. I knew he liked me, but I had to follow the rules. I don't know what to do...

Suddenly the doors burst inward, flying like crazy. Thomas ran into the room.

Everything seemed to stop right then. Time slowed. He didn't seem to see any any of us. Even as I shouted, "Thomas?"

Terror filled his face as he ran towards the double doors. He looked as if a pack of wolves were about to tackle him. I knew this wasn't the sweet, lovable Thomas I knew. This was the crazy Thomas. I don't know him.

One of the maze runners, who hated Thomas for everything, tripped him and he flew like a skydiver without a parachute toward the ground.

A loud crack sounded as Thomas hit the floor. Thomas only let out a grunt, then tried to keep moving. Too late, though. Workers dived from every way possible and tackled Thomas to the ground, like he was a crocodile on the loose.

Thomas screamed out in pain as he hit the ground again.

People screamed out directions.

Suddenly everyone thrust into action, like someone just pressed play on a remote. People jumped over others trying to get to Thomas. I know that we all didn't want Thomas to be put in that mad box again.

The workers pulled Thomas through the crowd and out the door. I tried not to think of Thomas with that look he had before he left.

A caged animal trying to break free...

Minho's POV

This is shucked up I thought as I saw Thomas being dragged out the door. I could clearly see his pained, half crazed expression. I don't think the disease had gotten to him.

I can't believe that. If I started to believe a shuckin' thing that they were telling us, I'd be giving up on a friend.

If I gave up on a friend, where was the hope for any of us?

**It's kinda short, but I hoped u liked it! PLEASE review and leave suggestions! Thank you! I'll try to do the next part sometime this week, next week, or over the weekend... sometime then! Bye y'all! **


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I am having the worse case of writers block right now! sorry I haven't updated. Does anyone have an suggestions?

Do you want me to include you? PLEASE tell me your suggestions! I am in need of them.


	5. Chapter 4

**Escape Time part 4**

**Sorry I haven't updated! I thank you for the suggestions. Everyone pretty much said the same things, have him remember thinks from his past. So I've decided to remember so things. If it's really bad, please tell me! Okay here's part 4.**

**Thomas's POV**

I woke to feel a slight throb in my arm. It didn't hurt as much as it did and I can move it, but it still hurt.

I felt ropes around my wrists and ankles. I snapped my eyes open suddenly to find myself strapped to a chair. I pulled up my wrist to see how tight they were. I could barely lift my arms.

Suddenly a movement in the corner caught my attention. Someone stepped out of the shadows and ran up to me. I immediately recognized who it was.

"Minho? What do you think your doing?" I asked confused.

"Shh," He said sharply. "I'm getting you out of here." He started to untie my hands as he said this.

"No, Minho, save yourself, you know how much trouble you'll get in? Just leave, I'll be fine." Minho smiled at me.

"I knew the old Thomas was still in there. I knew you hadn't gone crazy." I was surprised to hear him say this. But I still shook my head.

"Get out of here, Minho." I said again as he finished untying my hands and I sat up.

"None of us could stand seeing you being locked up. I'm doing this for everyone, including myself." I was surprised yet again by this.

Just then I realized that there was no use in trying to send him back out there and leaving me.

Suddenly a door in the hallway banged open and closed and footsteps slowly made there way towards this room...

**I know it's random... I'm going by chapter now since I have no idea what to write, but please review. I take criticism and/or suggestions. Thanks for the support and I'll try to post the nest part sooner. Sorry this chapter was so short, by the way. Anyways... REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Escape Time chapter 5**

**I'm really sorry It's taken me forever to update! I've had writers block and I've been busy at school... you know how it is! **

**I just quickly wanna thank everyone for reviewing and for sweetpeatea for the inspiration on this chapter. Plus I just got the new book, so I'm probably gonna do a lot of this from the book.**

**Thomas's Pov**

Everything started to get blurry. Like when you look into water and then move your hand over the water, screwing up the picture. I closed my eyes, feeling the binds on my hands again.

What the shuck is wrong with me? I must be going crazy... Minho was here just a second ago and now he's gone... I thought as I reopened my eyes.

I could still hear foot steps outside my door. I think that's what got me out of my imagination.

Suddenly the door opened. The rat man stepped into the room. "Glad to see your awake." He said. I stayed silent. I knew he wasn't really. "You tried to escape didn't you?" Sometimes I wonder if he's oblivious to things.

"Now what made you believe a shuck thing like that?" I said sarcastically, turning my head away from him.

He sighed. "There are things that you don't understand that are going on around you."

I rolled my eyes.

"You know the only reason you haven't gone completely mad is because your immune to the Flare. Your called Munes on the street. Unfortunately, we don't know why you were sent over the edge like that, but hopefully this will be a step forward."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. I realized something was up when I didn't started going mad, but why should I believe him?

"Why should I believe a shuck word you say?" I asked angerly.

"You will find your answers in time, Thomas." He said avoiding the question. "Even though you tried to escape, you may go out and see your friends. Let this be a warning... next time you try to escape, you will be exterminated." His face showed no emotion. I don't doubt at all that they had the will to kill me. "Now come, I know there is much you want answered."

I knew that I couldn't trust WICKED, especially since I was practically getting away with trying to escape, but sooner or later I'd be in great trouble. Let's hope that was later and not sooner...

**I feel like this story has taken a turn for the worse... Hopefully it wasn't too bad... Please review!**


End file.
